Star Trek 02 : Bébé à bord
by Shiru-Inku
Summary: Episode 2 : Après un léger accident sur une planète que visitait un groupe particulier d'exploration, ces quelques membres de l'équipage de l'Enterprise s'en trouvent changés. Des souvenir, douleurs voir traumatismes refont surface et notre nouvel enseigne Naos Myers sera débordée par le phénomène alors que le Docteur McCoy tente d'en trouver le remède.
1. Chapter 1 : Le blond du passé

Bonjour à vous ! Je sais, je suis affreusement en retard sur absolument tous mes écrits ! Mais cette fin d'année et mes cours ne sont pas faciles pour moi. J'ai beaucoup de perte d'inspirations et ça m'affecte personnellement. Mais j'essaie de continuer et d'avancer tout ça. Pour ce nouvel Episode, les chapitres seront plus courts que le précédent, dont il y'en aura peut-être un peu plus. Je me permets aussi de vous dire qu'à l'origine, ceci n'était qu'une partie du premier chapitre. Donc le suivant ne devrait pas trop tarder. Disclamer : Je rappelle que l'univers de Star Trek e m'appartient pas, et je ne gagne rien de plus que du plaisir à écrire tout cela ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une équipe était descendue en exploration sur une planète uniquement végétale, peuplée de fleurs géantes et d'arbres diverses.

C'était tout ce que Scotty m'avait dit avant de partir.

Tout était calme sur le vaisseau. Je tuais donc le temps en apprenant à Keenser le jeu de l'awalé (jeu réel - qui peut se jouer sans matériels, si ce n'est quelques écrous). Ce qui s'était révélé plus compliqué que prévu. Lorsqu'il eut enfin assimilé les règles, l'on joua quelques parties. Sur sept batailles, j'en avais gagné quatre, contre trois matchs nuls.

Keenser s'offusqua et se mit à bouder comme un enfant.

« C'est normal. Tu viens tout juste d'apprendre ce jeu ? je ne t'ai pas encore raconté toutes les astuces. » Lui expliquais-je alors qu'il secouait la tête avec mécontentement. « Je peux te les enseigner aussi si tu veux ? »

Cette proposition semblait le satisfaire car il se retourna face à moi et plaça son premier cercle. Je lui souris et répondis avec entrain.

Je n'avais que cela à faire pour le moment.

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard que l'escouade rentra de mission.

Après un check-up à l'infirmerie, l'ingénieur en chef reprit son poste. Mais il ne paraissait pas très satisfait de son escale. J'attendis qu'il se pose près de nous pour l'interroger sur ce qui pouvait bien le contrarier ainsi.

« Je me suis fait sermonner par McCoy. » Bougonna-t-il.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu es tombé dans une fosse de plantes carnivores ? »

« Non. Le commander Spock lui a signalé que, c'était moi qui avais chatouillé la plante qui nous a éternué dessus. » Avoua Scott en rougissant de honte.

« Éternué ? »

« Oui. Elle s'est mise à frémir avant de tous nous saupoudrer de pollen. J'en étais devenu tout jaune. » fit-il d'une mise dégoûtée qui me fit rire spontanément. « Heureusement elle n'était pas toxique. McCoy n'a rien trouvé de dangereux ou d'alarment, hormis des tâches indélébiles sur nos uniformes. Et il s'estime heureux qu'aucun de nous ne soit allergique au pollen. » précisa-t-il amusé.

« Aussi quelle idée aurait-il eut d'envoyer un allergique sur une planète à fleurs ? Il savait qu'aucun d'entre vous n'était sujet aux allergies. Il voulait juste vous faire culpabiliser un peu. »

« Bon point. » m'accorda Scotty. « Le Doc était si en colère que même Jim a tenté de me défendre en pointant sa responsabilité de capitaine. »

« Pour une fois qu'il n'est pas fautif, il cherche encore à en endosser la charge ? » soufflais-je désespéré.

« McCoy a dit de même ! » fit remarquer Scott. « Sinon, comment va ma beauté ? »

« Je vais bien, je te remercie. » répondis-je sereinement avant d'exploser de rire devant son air surpris et gêné.

Tout le monde le savait ici que « Sa beauté » n'était ni plus ni moins que l'Enterprise. Et j'avais entendu dire que son amour pour ce vaisseau avait déjà fait bien des miracles.

Ne voulant pas le laisser plus longtemps dans son trouble – il s'était mis à bégayer et à s'énerver pour se justifier, lui confirmait que tout allait parfaitement bien avec sa dame de fer. Satisfait de tout cela, mon supérieur m'offrit ma soirée.

Un bon sommeil ne serait pas de refus.

/… /

Ce matin le tableau de communication faisait un peu des siennes. Mais quelques coups de tournevis et il était à nouveau opérationnel.

Chose étrange le capitaine n'était pas sur la passerelle. Il me semblait que son quart avait déjà commencé. Il devait sûrement être à l'infirmerie après avoir développé des réactions allergiques à une plante ou autre chose qu'il avait dû toucher lors de l'expédition de la veille.

« Au fait. » interpellais-je Nyota. « C'était comment hier ? Elle est fleurie comment cette planète ? »

« C'est le paradis des femmes romantiques ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Il y a plus de couleurs de fleurs que dans un arc-en-ciel. Il y en avait des grandes, des petites, des lisses, d'autres avec des pétales onduleux, il y avait des centaines des milliers d'espèces différentes. Le commander Spock ne savait plus où donner de la tête. »

Comme la journée prévoyait d'être calme, je me permis d'écouter un peu Nyota sur la mission. Elle me parla de bouquets de plus de trois mètres de haut. De plantes ressemblantes aux plantes carnivores terrestres plus belle que des orchidées, de fleurs aux lianes pouvant les mouvoir comme des bras… J'en passe et des meilleurs.

Dix minutes plus tard notre attention fut détournée vers des cris provenant du couloir. Une voix juvénile semblait s'énerver contre quelqu'un. Tout le monde sur la passerelle releva la tête. Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux gardes entrèrent en tirant un jeune garçon par les bras. Un enfant sur l'Enterprise… voilà qui était nouveau.

« Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ! J'ai des contacts ! Attendez que je me plaigne à vos supérieurs ! Lâchez-moi bordel ! » braillait-il en se débattant.

Sa voix me dit l'effet d'un choc. Voilà des années que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Me décidant à me tourner complètement face au spectacle, ma surprise fût encore plus grande… le petit blond d'à peine 13 ans qui se démenaient n'était en fait nul autre que…

« Jim ? … » soufflais-je sous le choc.

Il me lança un rapide regard de biais.

« Nao ! » s'exclame-t-il en se dégageant des gardes. (« Nao » est un surnom car le S de « Naos » s'entent dans la prononciation originale.)

À reculons pour surveiller les gens autour de lui, il se rapprocha de moi, les bras écartés comme pour me protéger.

« Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? Qu'ils osent s'approcher de toi et ils auront affaire à moi ! » grogna-t-il avec fureur.

Un rire général s'éleva dans la salle. Jim laissa retomber ses épaules, un peu déçu de leur réaction. J'avais l'impression que personne ne le reconnaissait et ne réagissait plus que cela. Lui non plus ne semblait pas reconnaître ses officiers, à part moi... je me demandais pourquoi. Mais ce qui me troublait davantage était cette soudaine apparence.

« Jim qu'est-ce que tu … pourquoi es-tu enfant ? »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » me demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi. Une expression d'horreur peignit son visage d'enfant. «N-Naos !? Mais… toi… c'est toi, pourquoi tu es grande ? »

« Jim… le capitaine ? » Demanda Uhura.

Le petit Kirk regarda partout autour de lui alors que la panique montait en lui à mesure que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il me regarda, désespéré et totalement perdu.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Où Est-ce que je suis ? » dit-il en reculant.

« Sur l'Enterprise. Et c'est moi Naos. » Lui rappelais-je en me levant doucement de mon siège.

« Nan! Impossible ! L'Enterprise est dans l'espace ! ça n'est même pas la passerelle du vaisseau ! (Jim parle ici d'un autre vaisseau nommé Enterprise, le modèle précédent le NCC-1701) Et… et Naos à mon âge ce n'est pas une… une… Je suis où ?! »

La panique s'empara totalement de notre capitaine. Il tremblait franchement et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Tout le monde resta sans voix. Je posais lentement un genou au sol et levai les mains pour lui prouver que je ne lui voulais aucun mal. Une idée me vint. Je savais comment le calmer et le rassurer.

« Jim, c'est moi ton amie. Tu es revenu de Tarsus totalement changé mais j'ai insisté pour te tenir compagnie, comme avant. Eta aussi. Tu t'en souviens … Capt'ain. »

Ma voix s'était faite plus douce que je ne l'avais voulu. Mais il était hors de question de revoir CE Jim pleurer. Il paraissait ne se souvenir que de son passé lié à son apparence et à son époque respective. Je savais à quel point il était sensible à la solitude et ce petit surnom l'avait toujours fait sourire.

Sensiblement j'avais vu juste. Il s'était figé sur place et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en me détaillant comme une extraterrestre. Avant que son visage ne dégouline de larmes, il se jette dans mes bras.

« N-Naos… qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ? » sanglota-t-il dans mon épaule.

« On… on va aller voir le docteur McCoy. Il pourra sûrement expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé. » Dis-je en espérant vraiment que Léonard puisse nous en dire plus sur ce phénomène.

Toute la passerelle nous regardait stupéfaite et le silence qui régnait n'était guère rassurant.

Jim Kirk était un enfant sensible mais, déjà à cet âge-là, il avait un grand sens de la fierté. Alors lorsque je me relevai, il resta droit sur ses pieds et baissa la tête sans ajouter un mot. Je su qu'il allait me suivre sans discuter.

« Permettez-moi d'accompagner le… capitaine à l'infirmerie commander. » dis-je en m'adressant au commander Spock, resté muet jusque-là. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement plus relevés que d'ordinaire. Cette situation le travaillait et devait l'intriguer en sa qualité d'officier scientifique.

« Je voudrais vous accompagner également. J'aimerais vous poser une ou deux questions, enseigne. » dit-il, en ouvrant le chemin.

/… /

Le tricordeur bipait au-dessus de la tête du jeune James.

Le docteur McCoy avait d'abord ragé lorsque nous étions entrés dans l'infirmerie. Puis devant la bouille paniquée et enfantine de son capitaine, il fut pris d'un fou rire interminable. Du moins c'était avant qu'il ne se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec Jim et que je ne mentionne pas son amnésie partielle.

« En tout cas, il est en parfaite santé pour … son âge. » Annonça Léonard en reposant son outil. « Bien, j'espère que tu ne crains pas les aiguilles, gamin. J'ai besoin de te faire une prise de sang. »

« Vous en faites pas … j'ai connu pire doc. » répondit-il en tendant volontairement son bras.

« Ha ! cela, je confirme. Si seulement tu pouvais être aussi raisonnable adulte. » ria-t-il en préparant son pistolet. « Enfin si l'on peut te considérer comme une personne adulte. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à cette remarque. Jim fut moins enjoué par cette description peu flatteuse de son « futur ».

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. » le rassurais-je. « Tu restes un grand capitaine. »

« Et le plus casse-cou surtout. » grogna le brun.

Jim rit à son tour. Ce qui me réconforta plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. À mon grand étonnement, il resta particulièrement sage toute la matinée, allongé sur un lit à attendre que les analyses des ordinateurs soient faites.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demandais-je au médecin.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Tu connais Jim. Il réagit avec excessivité à n'importe quoi et n'importe quelle allergie. Cela peut être dû à beaucoup de choses : les pollens ou des particules qu'il aurait pu inhaler sur cette planète, je suppose. Mais il y en a énormément, cela va prendre du temps de trouvé quoi exactement. Si cela se trouve, c'est tout autre chose. Comme un phénomène spatial ou je ne sais quoi. »

Sa voix était rauque et forcée. Il n'était pas rassuré. Les médecins ont horreur des diagnostics si peu précis.

« Si tu es sûr qu'il est en bonne santé. Prend le temps qu'il te faudra pour trouver une solution. Il a l'air en confiance en ma présence. Je le surveillerai. » assurais-je.

« Tu es sûr que tu pourras supporter ce môme ? » pouffa Léonard.

« Je sais comment il était à cette époque. J'ai donc une longueur d'avance sur lui. » lançais-je avec aplomb.

Je passai la tête par la porte du bureau de Léon pour m'assurer que Jim ne fasse pas de bêtises. La petite tête blonde était assise en tailleur à observer chaque recoin de l'infirmerie. Je me doutais que le calme n'allait pas durer, mais c'était agréable de le voir ainsi.

Avec l'accord du docteur, nous pûmes sortir. Mais à peine étions nous entrés dans le turbo lift, que le ventre de Jim se mit à gargouiller. Je pris donc la direction du mess.

L'équipage faisait de son mieux pour être respectueux et ne pas trop dévisager leur capitaine, mais c'était compliqué de détourner le regard d'un tel cas. Moi-même j'avais du mal à ne pas le fixer étrangement moins de 10 eut un appétit presque insatiable. Après un plat de pâte et deux gros steaks hachés, il avait dévoré encore plus avidement sa glace. Curieux, il avait reconnu avoir été perturbé par le « Commander aux oreilles pointues pas content » Après avoir rigolé un bon coup, surprise par cette nomination burlesque, je me mis en quête de lui expliquer un peu le fonctionnement et la hiérarchie de « son » vaisseau. Il m'écouta attentivement tout en dégustant son déjeuner.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demandais-je en le regardant racler le fond du pot.

« Mmh ! Oui ! Je ne pensais pas que les repas synthétisés seraient si bons. » avoua-t-il tout souriant.

« Les ingénieurs et les scientifiques ont fait de l'excellent travail, il faut le reconnaître. »

« Je suis super content ! » annonça simplement Jim.

« Si j'avais su à l'époque qu'une simple glace te remplierais de bonheur, je t'en aurais acheté tous les jours. » me moquais-je gentiment, bien que je devinasse parfaitement que ce n'était pas de cela le réel sujet de ses pensées.

« Mais nan ! Je suis content de voir qu'on remplira nos promesses. »

Jim me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de me remercier pour le repas. Je n'osai lui faire remarquer que techniquement, quiconque étant à bord de ce vaisseau pouvait se servir librement.

Mon cœur me pinça … on y croyait tellement à cette époque. Que rien ne pourrait nous séparer, que nous serions toujours là pour l'autre. Et pourtant …

« Bon, c'est quoi le programme maintenant ? » s'enjoua le jeune blond devant moi.

Il se dandinait impatient sur sa chaine et ses grand yeux bleu me fixait pétillants. Ainsi il avait l'air mignon, adorable. Mais, je devais garder un œil sur lui. Et le lui dire ouvertement le braquerais à coup sûr. Il a horreur des impératif. Autant jouer là-dessus !

« Je dois passer en salle des machines pour m'assurer que Scotty n'ait pas besoin de moi. Tu m'accompagnes ? » lui proposais-je d'un air innocent. « A moins que tu ne veuilles rester en salle de surveillance ou à l'infirmerie ? »

Mon ton soudain plus froid lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien d'amusant là-dedans et le teint de Jim blêmit fébrilement.

« J'aime bien te voir trifouiller des machines. Ouais c'est un bon plan ! » affirma-t-il en sautant hors de table.

/… /

Scotty avait stoppé net toute action, ses yeux grands ouverts, scotchés au petit Kirk.

« Je n'osais les croire, mais là je n'ai pas le choix. » souffla Scott.

« Jim, voici ton ingénieur en chef, le lieutenant Montgomery Scott. » fis-je.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi le chef de section ? » s'exclama Jim.

« Non. Mais Scotty est un génie des machines. C'est lui qui a inventé la téléportation en distorsion. »

« Nooon … ce sera possible ? » s'émerveilla James.

« Et ouai mon p'tit ! » confirma Scotty assez fière de lui. « Donc, il ne reconnaît que toi ? »

« Il m'a reconnu parce que l'on se connaissait à cet âge-là. Sa mémoire future à sa forme corporelle semble s'être effacée. » expliquais-je.

« Effacé ? Mais qu'en sera-t-il quand il redeviendra grand … enfin … »

Je m'empressai de boucher les oreilles du petit en me penchant vers mon supérieur pour lui parler tout bas.

« Pas devant lui ! On ne sait pas encore si cela changera. McCoy cherche la source exacte de ce changement. Mais c'est une de nos craintes, que la mémoire ne suive pas. Avec un peu de chance cela n'est qu'un blocage mémoriel. Selon Léonard, ce cas psychologique arrive aussi à des adultes et l'on peut y remédier. Mais pour le moment … c'est un Jim Kirk de 13 ans que nous avons avec nous. » rappelais-je en relâchant l'intéressé.

Jim nous dévisagea avec méfiance. Je lui tirai la langue sans crier gare et il me rendit la grimace avec exagération avant de bouder sur place.

Depuis quand agissais-je aussi puérilement ?

« Donc c'est toi qui en as pris la responsabilité ? Le commander ou le docteur t'ont-ils donné des instructions précises ? » s'informa Scotty.

« Aucune. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler avec le commander en fait. »

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, je te mets en disponibilité particulière le temps que cette histoire soit réglée. » m'annonça-t-il.

« Quoi ? Non Scotty, je peux travailler, il ne me gênera nullement … »

« C'est vrai ! Je peux même aider. » me défendit Kirk. « Je l'assistais souvent quand elle réparait la moto de son père. »

« Tu réparais des motos à 13 ans toi ? » demanda Scott avec un air agréablement surpris. « Je pense qu'il est plus sûr que tu veilles convenablement sur lui. Pour le moment à part la routine, le vaisseau se porte bien. Si cela peut te rassurer, je t'appellerais en cas de besoin. »

« Tu me le promets ? » surenchéris-je.

« Oue-oue ! Aller, va occuper le mioche avant qu'il ne boude franchement. » ricana Scotty en imitant le docteur McCoy. Ce qui eut le don immédiat de faire rire notre mini-capitaine.

/… /

Nous étions retournés dans les quartiers de Jim qui, à peine sur son lit, s'était instantanément assoupie.

Je profitais de cet instant de calme pour faire un rapport de la situation et l'envoyer au Commander Spock. Cela fait, je me mis à relire les dernières notes quant à l'état de l'Enterprise, ainsi que réviser brièvement, le manœuvre de base pour de multiples scénarios possibles. Tout cela, confortablement installée dans son canapé, en attendant que Jim se remette de cette troublante matinée.

Au bout d'une heure, je vins m'asseoir près de lui, le regarder dormir paisiblement. Il ressemblait à un ange et ses cheveux d'or flottaient délicatement sous mes caresses. Je restais ainsi jusqu'à m'assoupir, lentement, à mon tour.

/… /

Un son répétitif et aigu perça mes oreilles et me réveilla durement. Je me relevais rapidement en reconnaissant la sonnerie de mon communicateur.

« Enseigne Myers, j'écoute ? » dis-je le plus clairement que mon réveil précipité me le permit.

« Naos, c'est Chekov. » annonça le jeune russe. « Pourriez-vous venir sur la passerelle ? Avec le capitaine, je pense. »

« Bien sûr, on arrive au plus vite. » concluais-je avant de raccrocher. Il me parut inutile de demander plus de détails, je saurais ce qu'il se passait en arrivant.

Jim était étalé comme une étoile de mer, emmêlé entre ses draps. Le réveiller fut un peu plus long que prévu. Le petit blond avait vraiment du mal à sortir du lit. Mais après cinq minutes de lutte puériles, nous sortîmes enfin des quartiers de Kirk.

Dans le turbolift, nous croisâmes Léonard qui avait lui aussi été demandé sur le pont principal. Lui non plus n'en savait davantage sur la situation.

* * *

À suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2 : L'enfant de deux mondes

Bonjour !

Me revois-ci avec la deuxième partie de l'épisode deux "Bébé à bord" ! Je tiens à remercier une personne charmante, sous le pseudo de Saga, qui est devenu mon correcteur et lecteur béta ! Ses propositions et ses corrections sur le sujet Star Trek sont impressionnantes (une véritable encyclopédie !) et c'est toujours un plaisir de partager !

J'espère que la vie en confinement se passe bien pour vous tous ! Car ici c'est un peu compliqué ! Contrairement à ce que je croyais j'ai bien moins de temps pour écrire et avancer mes Story.

Mais j'ai toujours des idées qui naissent et me motive à avancer ! j'espère vous dire à très vite pour le chapitre suivant ! en attendant profitez bien !

* * *

Dans le turbolift nous croisâmes Léonard qui avait lui aussi été demandé sur le pont principal. Lui non plus n'en savait davantage sur le situation.

Et quelle ne fut pas notre surprise, en arrivant, de trouver sur le siège du capitaine une jeune enfant vulcain.

« On a mis dix minutes à le faire s'assoir sur ce fauteuil. Enfant, il est encore plus têtu qu'adulte. » Informa le lieutenant Sulu d'un air dépassé.

« C'est le commander Spock ? » Demandais-je, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Eh, Bordel … » grogna mon ami médecin.

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. » dit l'Enseigne de la sécurité à l'invitation de Sulu. « C'est lui qui est venu nous voir en demandant où il se trouvait. »

« Je me suis dit que ça le rassurerait sûrement de voir un autre enfant. » précisa Chekov. « Et comme vous avez déjà le Keptin Kirk, j'ai pensé que vous sauriez comment agir. »

Le petit blond tira sur mon pantalon. Il fixait le vulcain avec de grands yeux stupéfaits. Je me penchai vers lui en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait.

« Ce ne serait pas le commandant pas content ? » murmura-t-il. « Il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'à moi ? »

« Il semblerait, oui. » répondis-je.

Le petit brun nous regarda avec le visage le plus neutre de l'univers, pour changer. Je m'approchais doucement de lui.

« Spock ? »

« Vous aussi vous connaissez mon nom ? » dit-il calmement.

« Oui, comme tout le monde ici. Dis-moi, t'as-t-on expliquer où tu es ? »

« On m'a dit que j'étais sur le vaisseau spatial USS Enterprise NCC-1701 et que je suis supposé être commander et second officier à bord. Cela est impossible, j'ai 12 ans, comment pourrais-je être membre de Starfleet alors que je n'ai pas passé les examens pour les admissions en écoles supérieures. »

Il semblait prendre la chose calmement et sa réflexion était rationnelle. Il ne me restait plus qu'à reprendre là où il c'était arrêté.

« Ce que je vais te dire risque de te surprendre et tu pourrais ne pas me croire, mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance. D'accord ?» lui demandais-je sérieusement.

« Très bien, je serais attentif. » répondit consciencieusement le jeune garçon.

« En fait tu as déjà passé tes examens. Tu as été professeur à l'académie de Starfleet avant d'être promus second officier à bord de ce vaisseau. Je suis l'enseigne Naos Myers, je suis arrivée il y a moins d'un mois pour le départ d'une mission de 5 ans à bord de l'Enterprise. Hier, toi, ainsi que le capitaine et trois autres membres de l'équipages, êtes aller en mission d'exploration sur une planète où il y a eu un léger accro. Le jeune homme que tu vois là, … » dis-je en désignant Jim, « … est en fait le capitaine Kirk. Et lui aussi a oublié son passé … ou le futur que vous aurez … je ne sais plus trop comment le formuler. »

« Je m'appelle Jim ! » se présenta joyeusement le blond en lui tendant la main.

Spock dévisagea son bras tendu avant d'ajouter.

« Essayeriez-vous de m'expliquer que suite à cet incident en mission nous aurions rajeunis et que ce rajeunissement a probablement causé un trouble mémoriel chronologique ? »

« Bon sang, je savais les vulcains précoces mais là … être un tel cerveau à cet âge-là relève de l'inhumain. » déclara McCoy.

« Je vous rappelle que je suis vulcain monsieur. » rétorqua Spock

« A demi-vulcain le mioche. Et moi je suis Docteur, Léonard McCoy pour te rafraîchir la mémoire. Ton médecin en l'occurrence. »

« Enchanté à vous trois. » dit-il à notre adresse ne prenant pas compte du ton sarcastique de Léonard. « Docteur pensez-vous que ce soit réellement possible ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore décelé la cause exacte de la transformation de Jim. Mais si tu es atteint également alors il se peut que ce soit vraisemblablement à cause de cette planète. Si tu acceptes, j'aimerais te faire un bilan de santé et des analyses sanguines. »

« Je parlais du fait de rajeunir ainsi. Et non de la cause. » rectifia l'enfant laissant Léon sans arguments et la bouche bêtement entrouverte.

« Je pense que … » commençais-je pensive en tapotant des doigts sur ma cuisse. « … s'il existe un cycle de vieillissement il est probable de créer une action inverse. Je ne parle pas de voyage dans le temps mais, de réaction chimique et physique différentes de ce que nous connaissons. L'espace est infini, il y a des faits et des choses encore inimaginable et inconnu. Donc la possibilité du rajeunissement n'est pas à écarter mais au contraire à prendre au sérieux et en découvrir les fondements. »

Jim avait froncé les sourcils dès les premiers mots, quant aux autres ils me regardaient d'un air surpris et réfléchit.

« De ce que j'ai pu observer les personnes vêtues de bleus sont officier scientifique, les jaunes sont officier de commandement et les rouges, sécurité et ingénieurs-technicien. Vous semblez particulièrement portées sur les hypothèses et théorie scientifiques, alors pourquoi portez-vous un chandail rouge ? » me demanda Spock.

« Bonne observation Spock. On m'a souvent dit que j'avais de bonne théories, mais les cours de sciences n'étaient pas pour moi. » expliquais-je.

« C'est une magicienne mécanicienne ! » me défendit-James. « Ce serait du gâchis de l'enfermer dans un laboratoire, assise derrière un bureau à faire des calculs ennuyeux ! »

« Les sciences ne se résument pas qu'à des calculs. Et sache que beaucoup de scientifique sont envoyé en exploration et non enfermé dans un laboratoire. » rectifia Spock.

« Les mécanos aussi ! Sinon ils feraient comment face à une panne ? » s'indigna Jim.

« Mais ce sont les découvertes scientifiques qui permettent aux ingénieurs d'avoir de la matière à travailler. » Rétorqua Spock.

« Mais justement. Sans eux, il n'y aurait personne pour matérialiser vos recherches abstraites. » Contra le blond.

Spock entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, mais la voix de Léonard gronda fermement.

« C'est bon ? Elles ont fini les têtes à claques, là !? »

Une bonne partie du personnel présent ne put se retenir de pouffer dans leurs manches. Les deux enfants fixèrent McCoy, incrédules. Ce dernier réprima un sourire face à leurs bouilles irrésistibles.

« Pardonnez-moi. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser emporter par de tels enfantillages. » S'excusa Spock, visiblement sincèrement troublé.

« Enfantillages !? » s'empourpra mini Kirk.

« Ne t'en fait pas. » rassurais-je immédiatement le petit vulcain en retenant Jim avant qu'il n'aggrave son cas. « Jim a le don de pousser les gens dans leur plus lointains retranchement en un seul mot. Puis ce changement, te retrouver ici, sans repère doit te déboussoler un peu. »

« Cela me semble être de bonnes explications. C'est l_ogique_. » dit trop sérieusement l'enfant vulcain, pour son âge.

Léonard fit une grimace d'agacement en entendant ce mot tabou pour lui-même.

Les épaules du vulcain retombèrent perceptiblement. Il était un peu plus détendu et confiante Ça se voyait dans ses grands yeux noisette.

Le docteur me lança finalement un vilain sourire satisfait qui voulait absolument tout dire. Si j'avais réussi à mettre un enfant vulcain en confiance, alors qu'il n'était entouré que d'humain qu'il ne connaissait pas Ce serait à moi de le prendre en charge. Comme pour Jim.

Je fronçais les sourcilles mais, capitula bien rapidement devant son air catégorique.

« Bien. Spock, si tu veux bien me suivre à l'infirmerie. Je vais te faire quelques examens. » demanda-t-il plus jovialement. « Nao, tu pourras nous rejoindre d'ici une petite heure. »

Je lui fis un signe de la tête et il sortit suivit de près par un Spock parfaitement obéissant.

À la suite de quoi, tout le monde retourna à son travail. Jim s'assit dans son fauteuil avec une admiration et une fierté débordante … ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude en fait. J'avais peut-être bien raison quand je disais qu'il était resté un véritable enfant dans sa tête. Je soupirai en regardant ses cheveux blond désordonné.

« À peine engagée dans une mission, te voilà en congé parental ? » Me taquina Uhura en arrivant à côté de moi.

« Je t'en prie non ! Je ne me suis même pas encore posé la question du mariage. Alors les enfants ... » râlais-je.

« Haha ! Ne t'en fais pas tu t'en sors bien à ce que je vois. Et je ne pense pas que Spock soit trop turbulant. Il ne sera pas une grosse charge supplémentaire. » essaya-t-elle de me rassurer.

« Pour Spock, je ne m'en fais pas trop. » Chuchotais-je en me retournant vers elle. « Celui qui m'inquiète le plus c'est Jim. A son époque il est revenu de Tarsus il y a moins d'un an. Et cette première année avait été très difficile pour lui. » lui confiais-je.

« C'est vrai que je t'ai entendu le mentionné tout à l'heure. Le capitaine a vécu sur Tarsus ? » la voix de mon amie s'était emplie d'angoisse.

Les événements de Tarsus … tout le monde les connaissaient. Mais très peu les avaient vécus. Pour la majorité : Soit ils étaient morts lors du génocide ou de faim, soient ils étaient en prison pour avoir participer à la réalisation de cet attentat. Une infime partit avaient réussi à en sortir vivant … mais traumatisés. Jim, Samuel (son frère, de son premier nom George) et sa mère en faisaient miraculeusement partit. Winona ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise – comme pour la mort de son maris -, alors que Samuel, l'ainé, était très vite passé à autre chose. Mais Jim … ça avait été au compte-goutte : il allait bien un certain temps, mais il suffisait d'un dérapage pour qu'il perde tout self-contrôle ou qu'il ne déprime pendant des jours.

« C'est un revenant. » constata tout bas Nyota face à mon silence.

« Revenant » était le surnom que certain leur donnaient, à eux qui avaient vu la mort en face et qui pourtant étaient bel et bien revenu.

En relevant les yeux sur elle, elle sursauta presque. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi, mais mes yeux ne tardèrent pas à piquer et je m'empressai d'empêcher toute larmes de couler d'un revers de la main.

« Oui. Lui, sa mère et son Frère. Je t'en parlerais une autre fois si tu veux. » Lui proposais-je en lui indiquant le petit concerné.

Nyota me répondit d'un clin d'œil et me sourit amicalement.

« Je me disait, s'ils te fatiguent trop, je pourrais t'aider à les surveiller ? »

« J'en serais ravis … » soufflais-je, mimant d'être à bout de force.

« Bien ! Dans ce cas on peut déjà se dire à dans deux heures pour le diner ? J'aurais fini ma journée. On ira au mess avec eux. »

J'acceptai avec plaisir et elle retourna à son poste de travail. Quand je voulus appeler Jim, il n'était plus sur son siège. Mais avec le lieutenant Sulu à l'assommer de question sur le pilotage du vaisseau. L'asiatique répondait avec joie et entrain à toutes ses interrogations.

Il avait trouvé lui-même de quoi s'occuper avant que nous allions retrouver Spock et Léonard.

oOo

Après avoir récupérer le jeune vulcain, je reçu le feu vert de Nyota pour aller la rejoindre au Mess. Nous étions dans le Turbolift lorsque Spock commença à me poser quelques questions.

« Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? De nous, je veux dire. »

« Eh bien, étant donné que nos deux premiers officiers ne sont pas ne état de commandé, c'est au Lieutenant Sulu de prendre la relève. Il a annoncé tout à l'heure que nous retournerons en orbite de Faralis 3, la planète où vous êtes descendu, le temps de découvrir ce qu'il vous est arrivé et comment y remédier. » expliquais-je.

« Et donc vous vous êtes porté garante de notre surveillance. »

« Dison que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. » raillais-je doucement.

« Nous allons au mess. Je présume que nos autorisations de déplacements sont supprimées ? »

« Non. Le docteur McCoy à entrer dans l'ordinateur votre cas particulier. Vos autorisations ont siplement été restreintes. »

« Pff … c'est même pas drôle. » bougonna Jim.

« Donc nous pourrons dormir dans nos chambres respectives ce soir. » Fit remarquer Spock.

« Vous pourriez. Mais il vaut mieux que je garde un œil sur vous deux. Tant que nous n'en savons pas plus sur la stabilité de votre état. Nous dormirons donc dans la Chambre de Jim. C'est la plus grande et la plus confortable. »

« Quoi !? » S'énerva le petit blond. « Parce qu'en plus je vais devoir dormir avec lui ? Hors de question !

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demandais-je froidement.

« Il est malpoli et n'est même pas capable de saluer correctement. »

Le jeune vulcain et moi-même regardions fixement le petit capitaine, étonnés qu'il tienne de tels propos. Devant mon visage déconcerté -plus que devant l'expression neutre du plus jeune - Jim précisa :

« Il ne m'a pas serré la main lorsque je la lui ai tendue. »

Il bouda comme l'enfant qu'il était et je me mis à rire spontanément.

« Jim ! Les vulcains évitent au maximum les contacte physique. Surtout de mains nue à mains nue. » il me regarda avec de gros yeux. « Tu apprendras que les vulcains sont ce qu'on appelle des télépathes tactiles. Leur épiderme est extrêmement sensible au toucher. » expliquais-je un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda le blond à l'adresse du brun.

« Nous pouvons, mais nous évitons. Partager les esprits des autres n'est pas toujours agréable lorsque ce n'est pas consenti, ni maitrisé. Nous évitons également de toucher tout ce qui est organique, rare seront les fois où tu verras un vulcain manger avec ses doigts. De plus, utiliser des couverts est bien plus hygiénique. » Précisa Spock.

Jim se mit à froncer les sourcils le temps de bien assimiler toutes ces informations. Et pour ma part, je me retiens de dire à Spock à quel point, à mon époque, il appréciait toucher les plantes et les animaux. Bon avec modération bien entendu. Mais les créatures n'étant pas doté d'un conscience aussi développé et divergente que la notre ne semblaient pas lui poser plus de problèmes.

« Je vous remercie. » Me dit soudainement le brun alors que nous sortions de l'ascenseur.

« Euh … pourquoi donc ? »

« D'avoir pris l'initiative directe de lui expliquer son erreur de jugement. Mon père m'a dit que d'habitude, les humains sont gênés par la culture et par les préceptes vulcains. Vous semblez ne pas y porter plus de jugement et être plutôt bien renseigné sur nous. »

Tout en l'écoutant je regardais Jim prendre les devants, fière de connaître le chemin jusqu'au réfectoire.

« Tout le monde ici te connait. Et je pense que n'importe qui aurait pu le lui expliquer, avec plus ou moins de gentillesse. » gloussais-je en imaginant le médecin chef rager après son capitaine miniature. « Sur Terre, il y a énormément de cultures différentes, de pratiques différentes et portant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne s'habitueront jamais à l'étrange et à la différence. Certains y arrive. Et une majorité heureusement. Aussi, j'ai déjà eu l'opportunité de travailler avec des Vulcains. Pour le bon déroulement de nos projets il m'avait fallu me renseigner un minimum sur vous. Lorsque qu'on connait les fondements de vos principes, il me semble plus simple de comprendre et d'accepter vos coutumes. »

« Vous m'impressionnez. » dit Spock d'un ton plus léger.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. J'ai souvent entendu parler des humains par mes semblables. C'était, la plupart du temps, quelque peu dégradant pour vous. Mais, hormis ma mère, vous êtes le premier humain avec qui j'ai une véritable conversation. Et j'ai l'impression de retrouver en vous, tous les espoirs et les bonnes choses qu'elle me racontait sur votre espèce. »

Je me retenais d'aller au-delà d'un sourire face à son air sérieux et concentré. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le prenne mal. Mais je n'avais jamais entendu, ni vue un enfant parler ainsi.

« J'en suis flattée. » répondis-je simplement avec un hochement de tête.

« Et voilà ! » Annonça gaiement James.

Nyota nous attendait à une table vide. Scotty nous rejoignit un peu plus tard et manqua de faire chavirer ton plateau en apercevant le petit vulcain. Jim passa les deux heures à table à bombarder le jeune Spock de question. Je n'avais pas souvenir qu'il eut été si curieux à cet âge. Je gardais plutôt en mémoire le cancre qui ne travaillait jamais plus que le minimum à l'école. Pourtant il écoutait avec une grande attention ce que Spock lui répondait. La même qu'avec Sulu un peu plus tôt.

Quand nous rentrâmes dans les appartements du capitaine ils mirent chacun un pyjama programmé par le synthétiseur et, pas plus de cinq minutes après s'être glissés sous les draps, ils s'endormirent sans difficulté.

Je m'installais sur le canapé de chambre et commença à réfléchir à ce que nous pourrions bien faire le lendemain.

oOo

Mon bras fut secoué vigoureusement. J'ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Je ne m'étais même pas sentit tomber de sommeil. La prise sur mon poignet se resserra, me ramenant définitivement à la réalité. Une petite tête blonde tremblotait devant moi, le regard effrayé, rouge, larmoyant et la respiration sifflante.

« Jim … » commençais-je, la parole encore un peu vague. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Il se mit à observer le vide en me lâchant le bras.

« On y était … il y avait du feu mais, il faisait froid … Leurs phasers étaient braqués sur nous et … » me décrit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre davantage. Je tendis une main pour lui caresser légèrement la joue en lui demandant de me regarder.

« Jim, c'est fini, c'est du passer. » dis-je de la voix la plus tendre que je pouvais. « Ils ont été arrêtés et punis. Tu es rentré sain et sauf, ta mère et Sam aussi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Le petit détourna le regard et ne bougea pas. Je me décalai un peu sur le canapé pour lui laisser une place, mais il hésita à s'assoir. Finalement il grimpa sur le meuble pour s'installer sur mes genoux, perpendiculaire à moi et les bras croisé – surement dans l'optique de garder un semblant de sa dignité d'homme. Mais il avait treize ans et c'était un enfant traumatisé. D'un bras autour de sa taille je l'invitai à se caller plus confortablement et avec mon autre main je vins enfouir mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds hérissé. Il se détendit enfin sous la caresse et il logea son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Sa respiration c'était calmée, ses bras se dénouèrent et il se blotti davantage contre moi en m'enlaçant fermement. Je le sentis agripper mon haut, comme s'il avait peur de tomber, peur que je ne le lâche.

A cet instant je me demandais s'il me voyait toujours comme son amie ou comme une figure maternelle ? Ces relations avec sa mère n'avaient jamais été bonne. C'est pourquoi le voir proche d'une femme adulte me ramena aussitôt à l'image mère-fils.

A son époque et durant notre relation, amoureuse comme amicale, il venait souvent chez moi, en pleine nuit, après ces fameux cauchemars. Il avait mis longtemps avant d'avouer la raison de ses visites - la voix colérique de mon père l'avait convaincue à capituler. Je ne sue jamais quand son traumatisme partit. Si ce fut le cas un jour. Il lui arrivait encore de me parler de ses nuits blanches et agitées, dans les lettres qu'il m'envoyait lors de notre première année aux classes préparatoires de l'Académie de Starfleet. Puis nous avons coupé contact et je n'en sue jamais rien.

Le petit blond se mit à trembler dans mes bras. Alors j'inspirais longuement et resserra mon étreinte autour de lui. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions à nouveaux.

* * *

A suivre !


End file.
